Who am I? Why must fate be harsh to us?
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: Lucy was renamed after leaving Fairy Tail and joined into a new guild in a different world. Gaining new happiness and family, she was given a chance drench her desire of revenge against the fairies. Until something happened, fate never seems to be on her or their side but the Fairies, it happens in their realm only. It wasn't enough, now she and others are set to find them.


Author's note:

Hey~ This is more of a telling of one's life and it will be like that for a couple of chapters before the revenge comes along.

I don't own Fairy Tail...

* * *

**"Can I have my name changed again?" **

I was once Lucy Heartfilia and a Fairy Tail mage.

I once have the ten golden zodiac keys, I was once happy...

Until a certain someone came back from the dead, a young silver haired, take-over mage from the dead. Soon I became a slave to Fairy Tail, the team I was in kicked in out and replaced. Suddenly everyone I knew despised me and hated me, calling me names that were hurtful but almost everyone.

Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and his tribe...

However I still stayed for a while, was it their sake or my sake then I started to worry and fear- for their safety so I quit and discard my title as a Fairy Tail mage. But my Spirits, many of them left me for someone stronger they said.

Only five golden spirits stayed by my side, all of the silver spirits I owned stayed with me.

Before this I was abused and hurt by my 'fake' friends, I was called names like weak, fat, disgusting and many that were hurtful. Almost the entire guild wanted to kill me but a few... Whenever I refused something like an order because soon I was turned into a slave to Fairy Tail I would get beaten, hit, punched or stabbed to the point of near death.

I wondered why I didn't left earlier? Is it because I had no courage to do so so I didn't want to be alone? Although during my suffering in Fairy Tail, I still had at least a few friends and it hurts to leave. It doesn't matter now, I sent a letters to my only friends and only them.

Master didn't even believed me, calling me a liar whenever I tried to tell him the truth.

Even my biological father was better then this but it is too late as he is now dead.

I wanted to show everyone that I was strong but even my magic went against me.

My light was too strong and different, my hope becomes my grief and consumes my spirits. The last interactions with their old self at a train station, my last conversation with her, my friends.

* * *

Where she sat on a bench in the train station soon I sat next to her until she spoke,

_"I understand the pain you're going through now..." _She couldn't look towards of me,

_"Hatred and jealousy filled my heart." _Holding out her key,

_"I even hurt you, my friend..."_ I remember calling out to her but nothing I did or said helped.

"I'm really stupid, so stupid..." She turned around with tears streaming for her eyes and the key was engulfed with darkness and cracks.

I was casted into a parallel place to see all of my spirits in a different form but it was filled with negative energy.

Overcome with tears I snapped until I was saved, I was always saved... but by who?

Two girls who same my same face, one with pure silver hair and the other with midnight black.

_"Be careful Lucy or you will become just like _**_him_**_..." _

They vanished into me then my spirits managed to control their new founded powers but can never returned to their original form.

Why must fate be harsh?

* * *

I still had no home to go to until I was once saved again by who I will soon called the **Master**. The Master gave me a new home and a new family, the Master introduced me into a new world.

The realm we live in has 50 different worlds who had shared the same fate of mine, everyone from the different worlds all lived in the 50th world.

The last world... I am the 45th Lucy..

A year past since that day and they leaded into their world simply known to them as the 50th World... to their growing nation on a uncharted island named the Heavenly Yard..

I was then adopted by the **Walker family** as their sister and I never felt so much happiness in my life. It sounded like a dream that I always wished for, telling myself not to wake up from this but it wasn't... It was real...

I was given a new name as well, my new and proud name was Lucille Walker.

I joined a guild called the Angel's Dagger founded by the heavenly Master and we all hated the fairies. The dirty ones but the cleansed ones are loved or liked and never hated.

During the course of one year, my appearance change;

Now wearing the cloak was symbolized my **identity** of Angel's Dagger's mage, on the back of my cloak is the dagger with one of it's handle sprouting an angelic wing. My hair in a short, bobby style with the mark of my guild in where the fairies mark was once there. I had surgery to have my beast smaller since they were in the way.

I rarely use my stellar spirits anymore, my **new** magic is the Golden Light. But they no longer calls themselves stellar or celestial spirits anymore.

I can't relied on them forever but they live far away from my betrayed spirits in a different world, a small world created by many of my new comrades magic.

My adopted family the Walkers are my real **family** with Angel's Dagger are my real friends,

* * *

Maka...Marco...Jel...Mary are siblings,

Maka has long, black, layered hair held in a pony tail and brown, chestnut eyes.

Marco has spiky hair that defines gravity and the same eyes are Maka's.

Jel has pretty long hair and was held in a pony-tail but has darker eyes.

Mary has very dark, long hair and most of the time filled with flowers placed by the children of the town, with the same color eyes as her siblings.

When my birthday came and I still had that memory in my heart for all of eternity until my deathbed comes.

My first **birthday** with them and I was given new sets of clothes made by Mary, Jel gave me a beautiful crystal hair-clip in shaped of a butterfly, Marco gave a book about the outer realms knowing that I love to read. Maka bakes a chocolate cake with layers and layers, it was so hard to eat it all in one day.

The **10th** Lucy, from the 10th world was a doctor which was a healer who doesn't use magic, she does but it a very rare thing.

I was still afraid of Fairy Tail until I was given a choice to conquer my fear, face the fairies. I didn't know what to think but I need to give up my past to move on.

I will travel with Maka, Marco, Jel to the 46th world to save my sisters... All of us wore the signature uniform of Angel's Dagger, the cloak in whatever color we have chose with the mark on the backs.

To save **my counterpart, my sister** of the 46th world.

We have come to meet my counterpart, the 46th Lucy...

We had a talk then she left to go to the 50th world...

Soon Maka had to go to Sabertooth and come to see Sting and Rogue who were banished from Sabertooth and their exceeds killed because of that. Maka helped them, reaching out to them greeted with her shining smile and they came to our side.

She gave them a new reason to live as Master gave me one too as well a new name.

We have given them **new names** as well,

The 46th Sting was Raito Walker and Rogue was Kaito Walker, adding more to our family and as my little brothers.

I wanted to be like her...

Kind-hearted, beautiful and smart...

* * *

Maka and Marco are twins and both with a humorous personality but that's one side to them and the other is a sarcastic, dark and fearful.

Both are well trained in using their weaponry especially their guns and swords.

Maka's magic is basic fire and Marco's is basic ice because they hardly focus around it because of their past but both are very skilled in speed magic.

Jel seems to be a person who doesn't take things seriously, he can be seen teasing the twins and kind to everyone. That's one half and the other half with a cold-hearted, intelligent and terrifying to those he hates, the enemy.

Using speed magic as well as wind magic and he is both a master to them.

I found myself to have double personalities like them with my other self having a bored expression at times.

An emotionless figure who shares the same appearance as my sisters, that same face.

Then comes the time where I met this world's, the 46th world's Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Pantherlily was with her as well,

Why? Why can I stop shaking?

I was riding a carriage with transparent golden horses with Jel sitting oh top of the carriage.

I quickly hid my face with my cloak and a mask and parked it nearby to the cafe, Jel walked towards me asking why was I late but I knew it was just an act. He knew that I was hiding my identity from the fairies but just like me they discard their role as Fairy Tail's mages. He made me to go inside of the carriage with everyone else and will ride the transport herself.

I carried their luggage and transported to the 50th world, quickly I went in but I sat in between of Macro and Maka.

The use-to-be fairies sat opposite of me with Sting and Rogue sitting next to Maka.

I thought, it was funny to see that the dragon slayers didn't felt had any motion sickness until Maka told them that she drugged their food with 10th's medicine and their reactions kills my stomach.

Still struck inside of the carriage and Lisanna asked me for my **name**, I froze in fear and suddenly Maka and Marco hugged me in protection.

"This one doesn't want to talk to either of you, especially to you Lisanna-san..." Marco spoke and hugged me tighter.

But Lisanna didn't listen, reaching her hand to my face then it was slapped by Maka.

"Marco told you that this one doesn't want to talk to you." Maka trying to hide of my identity and hugged my tighter with her raven, black hair covering me.

Once again Lisanna didn't listen and was about to remove my mask but as soon she touched me, I screamed.

Everyone covered their eyes to block the sound and Lisanna quickly back away as she flinched.

"Lisanna!" A voice heard from outside, looking out to see Nastu and his group of friends.

Gray, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane getting on to us on one of those magic-draining machinery with Erza supplying the fuel.

I'm so pathetic, I'm still so **weak,** I'm scared but a single touch from somebody who isn't her. I can't stop shaking... Why?

Afraid of my **past**, how can I conquer it? When someone so kind who didn't even know me and isn't like them that I cringed in fright by a touch or look.

Help me Master... Maka and Macro managed to fight them off and we safety transported to Angel's Dagger.

Maka and Macro showed their sadistic side to everyone, grabbing their favorite weapons. The damage they have done wasn't enough to stop one more person and that person was Nastu Dragneel...

* * *

I'm sure their enjoyed their **destruction** to the Fairies but now the Fairies that left them were cleansed by the 10th Lucy.

We or they said good bye and we were given a new task already..

Going to the 45th world and fight my enemies meaning... fighting my dirty past... At the Grand Magic Games.

Quickly Raito and Kaito joined our guild and changed their appearance,

Raito with chestnut hair, flat, clean and neat style. Kaito was curly in his same original hair color but with some silver highlights. Their Dragon Slayer magic was sealed away, the dragon part but not the elements parts as well as their high-develop senses.

They learned about my past as I learned of theirs, it was just hard to stop them from going to 45th Fairy Tail rashly...

We all went to the 45th world and joined Fairy Tail's enemy guild, Sabertooth as cover...

We had more connections that to be severed soon, Maka took a liking to their Sting and Minerva to us. She acted differently than her counterparts, a scary fangirl...

There was no exceed in the **45th** world, it was a shock for me to learn about talking and flying cats and seeing them too.

* * *

_"Hurry up Maka...They are going to wake soon, quickly..." _

_"I just need to do a little more there Marco ..." _

_"Run! Maka! Run!" And off they go and out of the room._

_"MAKA!" I roared in angry and with my sharp senses I quickly found Maka with Marco_

_._

_"He found us, RUN!" _

_"Come back here!"_

_"Help us Jel! Save us!" _

* * *

The memory of Marco and Maka drawing on Sting's face. The days where the 10th Lucy or her **codename** X came to visit to apartment we rented. She gave Raito and Kaito new and matching clothes with mine. My was made by Mary and some brought by Jel.

* * *

_"What is this?" Raito pondered as he opens the package in front of him, inside was a clothes for a noble in a fine family. Consisted of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat and a grey vest. A simple, white collar shirt, black tie, white gloves and a pocket watch._

_Kaito open his and inside found was very similar to Raito's outfit but the vest is lower and has a ribbon instead of a tie._

_"Note; you wanted some new clothes and since you were close to Lucille I though the best thing is to buy matching outfits. From X..."_

_"... Lucille... Can you teach us to put them on..." Raito and Kaito spoke in dismay..._

* * *

To others, I look like a boy, a young rich and noble boy. Add me, Raito and Kaito next to each other and we look very posh. It was very amusing when Sabertooth find out about my true identity.

_After finally the entire guild learnt of Lucille Walker was actually Lucy Heartfillia, they were all shock for a moment but they didn't mind of what she truly was. It was just hard to stop them from going to Fairy Tail..._

_They were surprised because she didn't act like her one bit or look the part._

_"I can never figure it out that you're actually her."_

_"You are really _**_different_**_." One of the guys still had that picture of Lucy a year ago, OMG!_

_The before was Lucy in revealing clothing, curvaceous body and shoulder length blonde, hair tied in ribbons. The one in front of them a girl whose breast shrunk, maybe she was wearing a restrainer? Her short, blond hair was tied low by a blue ribbon which made her looking a boy. Even her clothes looks like from a rich family, a noble Victorian boy!_

_Her blonde hair faded a bit, having pale skin but it wasn't because she was sick._

One of my golden spirits came back to me, Gemini. _"...The Spirit King and others was threatening us to leave you behind after_**_ she _**_became our new master, after you were no longer Fairy Tail's..."_ The scars showed of torture, I was horrify but I knew something was strange about that day.

For some reason my Celestial spirits went against me, since the contract was broken that the Spirit king was with it. On that day where he was summoned to break those ties, many were happy but few were sad and angry. I saw that Gemini was afraid so Gemini acted neutral. The day where some stayed by my side.

Gemini's formed was changed too... **deformed** by my magic...

* * *

Then four organizations or guilds were sent and created by Angel's Dagger.

A smaller Angel's Dagger, Dark Wood, Air Force and Elemental Blades.

Blades is the new guild, Dark Wood serves as an orphanage and Angel's Dagger with around 25 members sent. Air force circling more towards air and wind type of teachings and magic.

**Childhood** friends, captains, children and newbies were sent,

Sent to observed and joined in the games to rid of their **boredom **and **anger**, playing in the GMG.

"This is going to be rather interesting isn't it Lucille..." Jel's **last** words I heard from him... from **that** day.

* * *

Note: Bolded words are relevant. I wonder who is **him**?


End file.
